A standard procedure used for measuring a candidate's competency in almost all the environments, such as academic and corporate environment is through assessments or examinations. Due to added cost and complexity of traditional paper based assessments, computer based assessments, typically referred to as online assessments, have emerged as a popular and convenient method for administering and processing the assessments. For example, assessments that are conducted at a large scale, such as GRE, GMAT, SAT, TOEFL, LSAT, CAT, AIEEE, and other similar assessments that require more time and efforts in administration and processing, are now conducted online.
The general acceptability of computer based assessments in academic as well as corporate sectors is mostly due to ease of use and reduced time and effort in conduction and evaluation of the assessments. However, increasing use of online assessment has given rise to a number of issues related to security and integrity of the assessment. Maintaining integrity of the assessment becomes even more burdensome when the assessment is conducted at a large scale at several distributed examination centers.